


[Podfic] Secret Time

by daisydiversions



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: "Oh Buggaboy," Lady Noir teased. "You're adorable."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Secret Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secret Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917007) by [Padfoots_Pawprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint). 



**Title:** Secret Time

**Author:** Padfoots_Pawprint

**Read by:** daisydiversions 

**Length:** 10:06 

**Download Link:** [You can download this podfic as an mp3 file here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mjnm0qfoxdg0dcp/Ladybug_-_Secret_Time_%257Bby_Padfoots_Pawprint%257D.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ITPE 2020 treat for reena_jenkins. I hope you had a nice day, my darling.


End file.
